


Busy Life, Moving On

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: After meeting up with the Doctor for the third time, Jack knows it really is time to move on (set afterJourney’s End)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Busy Life, Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/119973.html) on 20 July 2008. Beta'd by [mad_jaks](https://mad_jaks.livejournal.com/)

Jack walked away from the TARDIS without looking back. He hadn’t had an invitation to come along this time. He’d just got dropped off back home with his Vortex Manipulator set back to pretty-much-useless again and he hadn’t argued. Maybe because he knew he hadn’t actually accomplished anything by using it to teleport to the Doctor anyway. Him being there hadn’t actually _done_ anything. (Unlike last time, with the Master, when Jack had got the three of them back to the Earth from the end of the universe, and up to the Valiant, and Martha back down to walk the Earth to spread the news of the Doctor… So maybe it hadn’t even been him the Doctor needed that time – just his wristcomp.)

Whatever the situation, he hadn’t argued because he didn’t _need_ the Doctor like he used to. He’d spent 140 years waiting for an explanation, an acknowledgement; he’d got them and at last he’d been able to move on. He didn’t pine for the Doctor anymore. The Doctor he’d loved was gone. Maybe the Jack the Doctor had loved was gone. He knew the Doctor still wasn’t really comfortable around his Wrongness, and he couldn’t blame him.

They’d look each other up in times of crisis, and that was it. For the rest of the time, well, Jack had got his own team now. Which had some vacancies.

He looked across at Mickey and Martha with a grin. “So, you two. Do I even need to ask if you’d like a job?”


End file.
